


commitment isn't scary if it makes sense

by lostin_space



Series: It Only Takes A Taste [13]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: After months of being friends with benefits, Alex and Michael finally go on a real date.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: It Only Takes A Taste [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529921
Comments: 20
Kudos: 105





	commitment isn't scary if it makes sense

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a rough time 'round these parts, so here's some fluff in a universe that makes sense. I plan to spend some time solely swimming in my AUs so expect to see those if you're sticking around! Sending love everyone's way❤️

“This is… weird.”

“You’re _making_ it weird.”

“I am not!”

“Says the guy who wore a fucking tie,” Alex laughed, flicking Michael in the arm as they walked towards the electronic ticket dispenser outside the movie theater, “Why did you wear that stupid tie?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never been on, like, a _date_ date before,” Michael said, cheeks a little red as he pulled at the tie as if he was in a shitty 80′s prom movie. 

It was a little weird, Alex had to admit, but they were both trying. They’d been fucking around, dancing around each other for months. This was the natural next step that they’d agreed upon: dating. After talking for an extra week to try to make up for the ghosting, it was finally time to put the plan in action. However, that was a lot easier in theory. In reality, that little label changed everything. It was real now. How the hell were they supposed to act? Since it was a technically the first date, what was and wasn’t appropriate? A hug? Holding hands? Kissing? Giving head in the bed of his truck overlooking a cliff while Lady In Red blared through the speakers? These were important questions.

“Look, okay, I’m supposed to be scared one,” Alex instructed, grabbing his arm and pulling him off to the side before they went to get their tickets. He undid the stupid tie that was too long for him and folded it up, moving chest to chest as he shoved it in Michael’s back pocket. “You need to relax.”

Instead of relaxing though, Michael just looked around. Alex recognized that instinct. That little wonder of if anyone was noticing and, if they were, did they care? So Alex grabbed his jaw, deciding then and there that he was going to cut in and stop that. He kissed him once and Michael kissed him back, breathing a sigh of relief as it ended just as quickly.

“Treat this like it’s any other time we’ve hung out, okay? The only difference is you’re mine now,” Alex explained softly. Michael nodded. 

“And you’re mine too, right?” Michael clarified. Alex nodded with a smile. He started at him for a moment, resonating with the feel of his skin under his hand. He’d really missed touching him. It’d been way too fucking long.

“Hey, let’s not do this,” Alex said. Michael blinked, trying to catch up with his thought process and the drastic change. “Like, let’s not go on a date to see a fucking movie. That doesn’t feel like us. Let’s go drive somewhere and just talk, go back to how we work. You can wear the tie if you want.”

“No pressure?” Michael clarified.

“Yeah,” Alex said, “We’ve never been public. Why start now?”

“Agreed.”

They moved fast, heading back to the truck and feeling a little high on the decision to go back to the way they were with just an extra layer. Commitment wasn’t so scary when it made sense.

“I forgot to ask. Am I working for it enough?” Alex teased as they stepped into the truck, sliding in as close to the driver as could. He let himself be him, let them be them, and pressed a kiss below his ear.

“Honestly? I may have exaggerated on how much working needed to be involved,” Michael admitted, a loose smirk finding his face. Alex laugh, pressing a finger against his jaw to steal another kiss as he started up the truck again. “I’m kind of a sucker when it comes to you.”

“Don’t say it like it’s a bad thing,” Alex said.

“It’s not,” he promised, “That’s why we talk. No more confusion.”

“No more confusion,” Alex repeated, giving him another kiss. He missed those kisses, missed his attention. How the hell did he go a month without them? Actually, how the hell did he go his whole life without them? 

Michael drove and Alex kept his hands to himself. He kicked off his shoes and put his feet in Michael’s lap though, leaning against the window as he hummed along to the radio. When they stopped at a red light, Michael lifted his foot and pressed a kiss to his ankle. It was something so small, but so sweet that it had Alex reeling.

He liked this. He liked being his one and only. And the best part? Michael liked it too.

“Is it moving too fast if we make out before we talk?” Alex wondered as the parked somewhere in the desert. It didn’t take him long to notice that it was the same spot that they’d gone that first time they’d hooked up that was more than kissing. How romantic?

“We can do both just fine,” Michael grinned, cutting the engine and turning to pull Alex close. He basically pulled him into his lap, instantly going in for the kiss.

“Good because I want to kiss you,” he said, sliding his hand into his hair and tilting his head for a better angle. Michael held the back of his head, keeping it safe from hitting the glass of the window.

“God, I fucking missed this,” Michael groaned after a few minutes. Alex smiled and moved his hand just enough to touch Michael’s lips with his thumb instead, feeling a little bit obsessed with him in that moment. Okay, more than a little bit obsessed.

“Does this even count as a first date at this point?” Alex asked, mindlessly pushing his thumb past his lips. Okay, maybe not _mindlessly,_ but that’s what he’d say if asked.

“Doesn’t have to be,” Michael said, keeping his eyes locked with Alex’s and managing to speak relatively well despite Alex’s thumb in the way, “Could be more. Less pressure.” Alex pushed in harder and Michael laughed. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I think I’m obsessed with you,” Alex admitted, still feeling a little lovesick. He wondered if that feeling would ever go away. He didn’t want it to. 

“If it helps, I love you,” Michael said. Because those words were so easy for him apparently. Alex felt his face heat up and he dropped his hand from his mouth.

“How do you just say that so confidently?” he asked. The whole love thing was scary as fuck. Obsession at least could be temporary. Love felt so… definite.

“Because it’s how I feel,” Michael said, shrugging. Alex breathed in deep, searching his eyes for an explanation. For a boy with abandonment issues, Michael seemed to just be willing to throw himself all in. Alex didn’t understand it.

“Don’t take this the wrong way because I’m not going anywhere,” Alex said, sliding his fingers into his hair again, “But how come you trust me?”

“Well,” Michael began, readjusting Alex on his lap just a little, “Think of it like this. We’ve been hooking up since September of last year, right? It’s almost June. That’s a really long time and, while there were some bad points, it was mostly good. And I know you meant the good more than you meant the bad because I’ve seen you nearly every day for, like, eight months. I don’t have to hear you say you love me to know that I mean something to you. If I didn’t, you wouldn’t be here.”

“Okay, you have a point,” Alex said with a soft laugh. He decided not to explain how much it meant to him that he was meeting him halfway, that he was giving him room to adapt. That could be saved for later, but right now Alex had other things in mind. “Can you say it again, please?”

“What? I love you?” Michael asked. Alex nodded, moving to press an open-mouthed kiss to his lips. Michael breathed him in. “I love you.”

Alex pulled him into another kiss followed by another one, not pulling away to talk or giving space in between them until he felt like it was good enough. He couldn’t quite match those words yet, but he could kiss him until he got it. 

“Hey,” Alex said quietly, “Wanna make use of that tie?”

“Well, it’s Max’s and he’d probably not like that,” Michael responded, “So yes.”

With a laugh, they both managed to pull themselves out of the cab and get into the bed of the truck, fumbling as they tried to keep close. He just wanted him here, to touch him. He wanted to go home with him, to get locked in his room together, to stay there and until he felt like it was good enough. He just wanted this.

And he was allowed to have it.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
